Daddy Knows Best
by kapaliela.nani
Summary: Carlos had a girl just when BTR started.  Now she's all grown up and finds out many things she didn't know about the people she loved. Genres: Family/hurt/comfort/romance.. Warning: SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**So I was truly bored in art class so this is what I came up with, hope you guys like it. Review! (That way I can have more inspiration and entertain myself in class)**

**Warning: Slash, sex, whatever my mind decides can happen.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR or mentioned hockey team etc etc.. you guys know that already.**

I walk right down the hallway, there at the end is the most important person in my life, waiting for me. His almond shaped eyes are looking brightly at me, and with that big smile he nods letting me know that I have done well, I haven't tripped. When I finally reach him he grabs my hand and holds it tight.

"Ready princesa?" he said looking directly at my eyes.

"Ready papi." I told my dad, his eyes lit up right before he looked away and started to lead me into my quinceañera.

I was fifteen already, and based on tradition my family would present me to young boys saying, "hey she's single, she's got it, lets see who is good enough for her". I laughed for my insides as we reached the main stage.

See I know it's supposed to be this wonderful thing to represent that the girl isn't a baby anymore; she's a young lady now. But this is basically saying you're ready to get married and/or pregnant and any guy that wants to have the best of you better hurry and fight for you. You think the Cinderella and Red Riding Hood stories were all that innocent? Ha! Think again!

Ok so for those that still believe in Fairy Tales I'm sorry I just crushed your dreams. Even Fairy Tales like to have some sexual connotations added to it. Yeah yeah, dad raised me better, but I knew better than that, how do you think I was born? My dad got my mom pregnant at her quinceañera, my dad also being fifteen almost 16. Now my dad is 31, a really hot and dateable guy, ex boy band member and currently famous hockey player along with his other three hot friends.

Yeah I know, expressing myself like that from adults is not in order for a proper young lady but really? They used to be freaking Big Time Rush and I admit it, I look at their old stuff but when I see their transformations to the hotter versions right now I drool.

I woke up from my dream. The same one yet again. My mom had left us right before my quinceañera and because of that I still keep having the same dream over and over, hoping that maybe one day she'll show up again. But that was five years ago, now I'm 20. My dad still lives heartbroken, she was the love of his life, of course that was proven when he stayed with her after being pregnant so young.

Then my alarm went off, I couldn't believe I was still waking up before it. It was completely annoying that I couldn't sleep for longer. I got my stuff to take a shower. And get ready for work, just like my mom I became an actress but unlike her I enrolled at college. I know it was too much for just one person but I liked to keep myself busy, every time boys came into my life they either screwed my mental stability or dad scared the away.

Oh dad, he's amazing you know. He has put so many things on hold in his life for me. He tried not to date but I insisted. Well those girls weren't good enough for him so I made them go away.

I went downstairs quietly; dad and Kendall must still be sleeping. After mom left everything went crazy with the four friends. James and Logan almost got kicked out of the hockey team, Kendall's long time girlfriend almost fiancée left him, nothing was going right. And still it hasn't been completely right, this was their last year playing as a team for the Mighty Ducks... well that's how the used to be called bow they're just plain Anaheim ducks.

When I reached the end of the stairs I was immediately shocked while seeing dad and Kendall make-out. I could barely say anything to make them stop.. yes they looked cute but still it was weird. I couldn't believe they would keep this a secret from me! They stopped when Kendall opened his eyes and saw me. Their jaws dropped lower than mine. I didn't even think of breakfast, I just wanted to leave as quickly as I could so I grabbed my keys and headed out the door straight to my car.

I didn't even realize that I had soon arrived to work. I was working on a low budget film since I was still in school the hours were more flexible.

"Hey Gabriela you're needed on set as soon as you change" I cringed at the sound of it but nodded agreeing. The one part I hated about my job was that everyone called me Gabriela, yes it was my name but also my mother's. After she left I asked to be called by my middle name, Alexia, since it wouldn't remind me of her.

I only did two short scenes, they told me when I came today that they had to switch the other one for later because the weather had messed the camera that it was going to be shot with. I got off and thought about going home only for half a second, then I figured I would see either dad or Kendall and it scared me. I was so mad I knew I was going to say something stupid and hurt them and that was the last thing I wanted so I went to the next best thing, uncle James' house.

**Carlos POV**

I woke up next to the man I love, Kendall. We have been together for almost seven months. We had only told James and Logan since they were our best friends and had known us the longest. I haven't gotten around yet to tell my daughter, it scares me to death what she may think. When I told her mom I was bisexual, and that didn't change the fact and I still wanted to be married to her, she left us. It broke my heart, took me years to get over it. When Kendall told Jo he was fully gay she didn't even want to be his friend. But Camille and Jeanine, Logan and James' wives did support us not being straight, although they still don't know about us being together.

I saw his eyes flutter open, and that's when he smiled and said, "today is the day babe".

Darn it! I knew he wouldn't give it up this time. Last night he pushed the subject a lot so it meant that this time would have to happen. I brushed my teeth and went to make breakfast. Today we have an early practice so we were going to need it. I looked for the brownies I had made last night and set them in the island when I felt Kendall hug me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but it's driving me nuts. I need you to tell her today" he whispered softly in my ear. I turned around and nodded.

"I know hun, I'm just scared, but you're right, this is long overdue." I looked at the floor; I didn't want to make him feel less important.

He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. Two emerald green eyes looked at me intensely, and then we kissed. It was a very loving kiss, one of those that seem eternal but you don't want to break apart from, but suddenly it stopped. I looked at Kendall's opened eyes and followed his gaze stopping at my daughter, and then my jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**So in most parts of the world today is Mother's day, or as I used to say Happy your mother's day (if said in Spanish it actually makes sense why I used to say it like that when I was 3). I'm looking forward to see Big Time Moms today.. again =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I knew this would happen! It's 9pm and she's still not here. I called her set; she left about three hours ago. I guess the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree.

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" I heard Kendall ask with a saddened gaze.

"I knew she would react like this. She's just like her mom in so many ways I could not even begin to describe." I said putting my head into my hands while my elbows rested on my lap.

"Hey, she's smarter than her mother even. She will come around, I know that for a fact. She's supported many of her gay friends, why won't she support you?" Kendall stated.

"I know, but it's different, I'm her father. But I guess you might be right, I truly hope so. I just don't want to lose her you know." I said beginning to cry while Kendall pulled me into a hug.

I stayed there crying for hours, full of pain because she wasn't here. It was twelve, I was worried, but she's a strong girl so I know she's fine.

**Gabriela**** Alexia POV**

I drove over to James house. I rang the bell and he quickly opened the door.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" He said just standing at the door, he looked weird, not his usual fabulous self.

"I need a place to crash." I said straight to the point.

"Oh, well, it won't be here because it's seriously not the best timing ever but here.." he said while walking to the key hanger and coming back. "Go to my apartment, I'll be there as soon as I can." He gave me the keys and basically threw me out. Something weird had to be going on, but still I did as he said. I quickly drove over to his old apartment. He always kept it for those days where he needed to get away from the world a.k.a. Jeanine. Yes she was nice but she did have really bad attitude sometimes.

I walked over to the fridge, it was freshly stocked, I could see because of the expiration dates. It got me confused but I shrugged it off. I changed into my pajamas and turned the TV on. At this point I'm glad I always keep a duffle bag in my car with extra clothes, you never know when shooting will take longer than expected, but never knew I would use it for this.

It was 9pm dad's favorite should be on by now. I changed the channel; my favorite would be on, Simpsons! I couldn't believe dad would like South Park before the Simpsons. I guess this was the plus side of tonight; I got to watch my TV show.

It was 11pm already and I still couldn't sleep. I realized that maybe dad didn't tell me because of the same reason as my friends, but still I'm his daughter, who even knows how long him and Kendall had been going out. This situation brought up more questions than I ever expected. I was slowly calming down but still I was mad that he didn't trust me enough to tell me right away, I'm not a baby that doesn't understand.

I heard the door open and I walked over to the living room. James had just come in with a duffle bag in hand which was weird since he already had clothes here just in case.

"Uncle James, why'd you bring a duffle bag? You already have clothes here." I asked the obvious thing I know but it was kind of killing me.

"Jeanine and I are getting a divorce, she's being a bitch but I can't take her moods anymore" he said knowing I would say that she was like that every once in a while. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"You gave me the keys." I said trying to evade it.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, spill to your uncle" he said tackling me to the ground and tickling me just like we've always being doing for my whole life. I loved that he would never be like a grown up. I get that dad had to mature way too quickly because of me; legend says he would act like an eight-year-old a little before I was born. Kendall and Logan had always been mature, but James was still like a playful teenager, well, sometimes.

"Fine, fine! Just stop the tickling!" I said begging for mercy. He stopped tickling me and got off of me, sitting right next to me, kind of sucked. Wait, what! Oh goodness I'm crazy. "Saw dad and Kendall kissing this morning." I said while seeing his face stay the same.

"And..?" He asked.

"Oh great, you know, should've known. Well I was pissed off because they didn't tell me before and also them kissing was kind of weird to react to. Yes they were cute but still I'm not used to it. But being here for a bit alone and thinking kind of calmed me, I guess I'll talk to them tomorrow." I said while seeing his whiney face come to life.

"Why do you always figure things out for yourself? I never get to be anybody's counselor." He whined, what a shocker, note my sarcasm.

"Sorry. Anyways I guess I'm going to bed." I said heading to the room.

"No way missy, I need my bed, you get the couch." He said half joking half serious.

"Are you going to do this to your favorite niece?" I asked doing my best puppy face.

"We're not even blood related so I guess I can." He said joking while walking past me. He got to the room and threw himself on the bed. "Hey you! Are you coming or what? Even you know I'm not that evil" he said while making space for me in the bed.

I got to the bed and put myself under the covers.

"Oh, almost forgot." He said while walking to the bathroom. A little later he came out just in sweatpants.

Oh dear God why did he have to look so freaking hot shirtless. It looked better than in his early years. I shrugged those thoughts out of my head and went to sleep. It felt nice having a warm body right next to me, made me sleep more comfortably.

I woke up to the sound of an amazing voice singing, then I smelled waffles, eggs and bacon. I made my way over to the kitchen smelling deliciousness come to life.

"Smells awesome mister singer. You know when you guys retire from hockey now you can always go back and do a solo career." I said honestly.

"Nah, I always wanted to do acting again. Remembering the movie I did with the guys, I can honestly say that was one of the best times I've ever known." He said while setting everything into plates.

Dad had told me about this since this is how mom and him met. They were all doing a movie, mom was James' love interest and she seemed to not be drooling over him which was a weird thought for everybody. She loved how dad was a really goofy guy, not afraid to act extremely immature.

We had a very comfortable breakfast. He was really funny, more than I ever imagined. It was interesting how every time something went bad in his life he would try to make a joke out of it, he would hate it even if he got just a tad bit sad. After breakfast I went to take a shower, James said he would do the dishes. I took a cold shower to wake me up, I was still sleepy and driving like that would make me crash. When I got out I had just realized I forgot my clothes outside. I cracked the bathroom door open a bit.

"James, can you pass me my clothes?" I said somewhat loud hoping he could hear me, I didn't want him to see me in just a towel.

"James, really? Not even 24 hours and you have a whore here?" I heard a woman yell, realizing a second later it was Jeanine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings from my Literature class. Is so early and I'm sleepy and happy because I've seen new subscriptions. Don't really have that much to say, just that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Jeanine hadn't answered his calls, he seemed broken, I have never seen him like this. After the little incident James went to the room and gave me my clothes. I quickly got dressed and headed to the door when his voice stopped me.

"Lexi, can you please stay? Tell your dad you'll be home later." I heard his sad voice tell me.

I did exactly as I was told. I left my bag beside the couch and texted my dad telling him I would be home later, but that I wanted to talk.

"Sorry is just, I don't want to be alone." He said looking down, curled up in the couch.

"Sorry I screwed things up." I said honestly feeling bad. If it weren't because of me she wouldn't have reacted like that.

"Not to worry dear, we were already fighting last night." He said trying to make me feel better but it didn't.

"No, I always have the worst timing, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, your timing sucks, but its not like you do it on purpose." He said trying to cheer himself up a bit.

He spent an hour by my side texting and calling Jeanine. She wouldn't answer.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting divorced" I heard him mutter.

"What?" I said in shock. I hadn't heard that one before, not from him. I remember when he said to dad and the guys that when him and Jeanine got married it was going to be forever, no more breakups.

"Yeah, she told me last night she wanted a divorce because James Diamond would never change, but Jeanine Hart could always progress." He said mimicking her words and gestures.

I could never get why she would always accuse him of being a player. As far as I knew he used to be, but after he met Jeanine everything changed. Then again I can't say anymore that I know everything about them. I should've figured them being kind of my parent figures they would hide plenty of things from me.

**Carlos POV**

It had been a full 24 hours and Lexi hadn't appeared. I was pacing in the kitchen while Kendall was making coffee. Yesterday I was so off at practice they told me to just go home.

"Kendall why hasn't she called?" I said completely worried.

"Babe, give her time, she's probably on her way here. Besides wouldn't she call you at your cell phone anyway, she barely calls the landline." He said in an obvious tone and he was right. I checked my cell phone and there I had a text from her.

_Sorry I haven't called daddy. I'll be home later; maybe in a couple of hours I'm not sure. I want to talk to you. I love you daddy._

"Okay she still called me daddy, then maybe she's not so mad." I told Kendall.

"See I told you, she's smarter and nicer than her mother." He said smiling, mostly because he was right and I was wrong. He would never stop being competitive.

I started to make breakfast, my stomach opened up again so I got hungry. I made pancakes and bacon and put them on a plate.

"Where's the syrup?" Kendall asked making me realize I left it on the fridge.

"I'll get it hun." I said while grabbing it from the fridge.

We ate side by side, almost all the time staring at each other. The food began to get cold but I didn't even care as long as I got to stare at him. He had a lot of syrup on his lips and I decided to kiss him while cleaning up all of it.

"I should do this on purpose more often." Said Kendall with a goofy smile on his face. We finished eating, flirting almost half the time. When we finished he started cleaning up the dishes and I couldn't help but hug him from behind and caress his chest and his stomach. He left the dishes there and turned around while grabbing my face into a passionate kiss to which I replied while grabbing his butt.

"Let's go to your room." I whispered in his ear while moving towards the stairs to make our way to his room. It wasn't long before we had reached the room.

After this it was all just fast paced. It had been a while since we have had the chance to do it. Only on rare occasions we would have the house to ourselves, I wouldn't want to do it with my daughter here. Okay, so not a while, maybe a couple of weeks.

I wasted no time on leaving Kendall completely naked, he on the other hand was kind of having a hard time trying to get me naked since I jumped quickly on him. Out of nowhere he gained the power and had me at his mercy. He quickly pulled off every single piece of clothing off me.

Some people call it sex; some call it making love, but for me with Kendall feels like rough love. This time we hadn't been sweet at all, only on the kisses but on everything else it was at the others mercy.

When we finished we laid down on his bed when I heard the front door open.

"Oh crap, she's home already." I said while quickly putting my shirt and pants on, not even worrying about trying to find my underwear.

**Alexia POV**

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled seeing as both of their cars were in the garage. After just a few minutes waiting in the living room I saw my dad with a look I recognized a bit too well seeing and that's the look that broke my heart twice before. "Oh God you just had sex didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, since when do you recognize it that fast?" dad asked. I wanted to choke myself for saying it out loud. My last ex cheated on me like this twice, both times I caught him right after. Dad didn't know about it, only James knew.

"It's LA dad, it happens." I said trying to be casual about it but I couldn't completely. It brought back too many memories that made me sad so I just opted to talk to dad later, now it was time to lock myself in my room before I started to cry.

It was in times like this I needed my mom. I would always see my friends been able to tell their moms. I couldn't tell that because he would punch them immediately, not that James was any better, he wanted to punch my ex too, but he stayed to hold me while I cried.

**Carlos POV**

I didn't know exactly what was going on but I had a feeling I had hit a nerve. I felt a bit frustrated because I didn't know what could've happened to her. I was aware she didn't always tell me everything; I was like that with my parents too.

I went back to the room and sat on the bed while Kendall came out of the shower.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He said sitting close to me.

"I think Alexia hasn't told me everything." I said but then corrected myself. "Well, I know, but I think this time is something bad."

"What happened to make you think that?" He said putting his arm around me.

"She figured we just had sex. I didn't know how could she recognize the glow so fast so I asked her. She just said and I quote 'It's LA dad, it happens', but I think there's something behind it. What if she..?" I trailed off not wanting to think of it again.

"Look, don't you worry, I bet it's not what you think. Is it okay if I go talk to her?" I heard him ask, even though for me it wasn't necessary. He was her parent as much as I was hers.

"Sure." I said. He kissed me in the cheek, finished putting his clothes on and left the room.

**Alexia POV**

I hugged my pillow while I listened to Sick Puppies on my iPod. I always listened to it when I was feeling as crappy as I was feeling now. Nothing to do with my dad, it was just al the memories brought back, wishing I could just bury them once and for all.

I felt a hand in my waist. I looked up and saw Kendall. I buried my face in my pillow; I didn't want him to see me crying. But I knew better than that, Kendall was always stubborn. He took the earplugs out and turned the iPod off.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" I knew dad hadn't sent him; Kendall would always go after anybody on his own. I hugged him, and in a way I felt the love that my mother gave me once.

"Hey, calm down honey. Can you tell me what was wrong? Daddy told me about your little conversation." He said rubbing my back in little circles.

"You remember Drake?" I said and he nodded. "That's were I recognize the after sex glow, he cheated on me twice." I said and continued spilling my guts to him. Kendall kind of had that power over me. Just a look in his eyes and I would confess everything. He stayed there with me for a while and then began to talk.

"Hey, are you okay about me and your daddy?" He said making me look at him.

"Yeah, I am. It was just unexpected and well I figured you had been going out for a while and it kind of made me angry that you didn't tell me before. But I'm okay now."

"Well I'm happy you're okay with it."

"Can you tell dad to come, I need to talk to both of you." I said and right on cue dad came in, eavesdropper. "You never get rid of your habits do you?" I asked laughing.

"Nope, not really." He said while hugging me. I was kind of glad so I wouldn't have to repeat the whole Drake thing again and leave it behind me. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Why didn't you guys tell me earlier? Or at least when you realized your sexuality, because I thought you guys were straight until yesterday."

"Oh honey I'm sorry, it's my fault. Kendall wanted to, but I was scared that you wouldn't accept it." He said sadly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked confused.

"Gabriella Grace." Kendall said hugging daddy.

Now it all seemed to fit. My mom left us because of daddy. Now I was truly glad I decided to not let people call me Gaby anymore. I joined in their hug and stayed there with them quietly. After a while daddy got bipolar and started jumping around and then ordered pizza. At least Kendall made daddy happy.

It seemed like a celebration, well it actually was for daddy and Kendall, but I couldn't help but think about James. He wasn't all the better when I left so I decided to call him, a text wouldn't do in this case.

"_Hey Lex, it's everything okay?" He said when he answered his phone. I could tell something was wrong._

"_Yeah, but you don't seem all that good. It's everything okay there?"_

"_Lex, can you ask your dad if I could stay over tonight?"_

This was really bad. He had never asked to stay over before.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very happy so I decided to upload. Reasons: (1) I was happy with the reviews (2) I have one less class to attend (3) Art history wasn't so boring today(the professor is a nightmare) and (4) I'm going on vacation/work for two weeks alone (not yet though). I hope you guys like it even though my story is kind of messed up, just like my brain is sometimes.**

That night James came. Daddy, Kendall and James locked themselves up in the studio in the basement. I was sure it had to do with James and Jeanine but I couldn't even try to eavesdrop, the studio was sound proof, in and out.

I stayed in the stairs waiting for them to come out. When they came out daddy and Kendall had very sad faces and James had bloodshot eyes. It worried me a lot. I knew daddy and Kendall were like that because of James, but it worried me a lot to see James like this, he had never been like this before. I couldn't take it seeing them like that anymore so I went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and looked at my clock, it was 10pm already. I went to sleep knowing that I had to wake up at four in the morning to go and shoot the last two scenes.

I could barely sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how teared apart James looked. I went over to the kitchen and he was there. He would always eat when he felt sad, it was his version of cutting or smoking, it was his way to deal with stress.

"James stop doing that, I've never seen you like this." I told him making him look at me.

"She already had the divorce papers ready, she had confessed to me she had been cheating." He told me tearing up but trying to hold it in. Now it made sense to me how he had been acting.

I couldn't help but hug him. I hated seeing the people I love this sad, it made me vulnerable too. I would let my guard down when someone that I loved was like this, I would try not to think and just do what I felt which led me to do what I did next.

I pulled back at the hug and looked into his eyes. Sadness all through them, pain even, but it didn't feel like it belong with the sadness. I couldn't help but to kiss him, I wanted to make him feel better, I wanted to feel him. He responded, he kissed me back and that's when I realized I was kissing the person who through all this years I had called my uncle. Sure I had strange thoughts about him before, but it had never been further than just checking him out.

I immediately snapped and separated myself from him. I wanted to run out of shame, but I stayed there right by his side. I sat on one of the stools and laid my arms and head in the island.

"Lex, what happened there?" I heard James ask confused.

"Hormones?" I responded although it ended up sounding like a question, like I was trying to convince myself. Truth was I had been in love with him for a while and I just acted without thinking about anything else, just trying to make him feel better.

He lifted my chin making me look at him but I just couldn't even think of looking at him in the eyes. Tears started to fall and I quickly made my way back to my room.

I went back under the covers and closed my eyes. How could I let that happen? What would he think of me now? Would he hate me? What if he tells dad? Shit! Forgot the lock.

I turned to lock the door but there he was. Seeing him now made my whole body tremble. I felt my heartbeat accelerating, a weird sensation around my neck and stomach.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" He asked. I nodded not even being able to look at him. He sat closer to me and put his arm around me. With his free hand he tilted my chin up making me look at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked. I didn't know exactly what to say, I was scared to answer but still I did.

"I felt like it. Why did you respond?" I asked.

"Because it felt right." He said leaning down and kissing me. Was this even real?

**Carlos POV**

"Kendall, are you awake?" I asked hoping he was.

"Yeah, I am, why?" I heard him say sounding tired.

"I can't sleep."

"James?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Jeanine would do that to him, he doesn't deserve that. And did you see how destroyed he looked? He usually does okay staying at his apartment but to ask to stay at somebody else's home, that's a first!" I said venting all my thoughts to Kendall.

"Hey hun calm down. I know it's a first but then again he has never had anybody cheat on him, it's not like it was just another fight. And then her trying to get back together but accusing him on cheating on her that's just proves she's nuts."

"And with my daughter, ha!" I just started to laugh; the whole idea seemed stupid in the first place although he explained to us Jeanine never saw Lexi there. In a way it calmed me down to know Lexi knew well enough to go and stay with him.

I don't know why I felt suddenly all jumpy and hyper. Maybe it's not even the best expression, but I just didn't feel calm and it was already bedtime. I headed to the kitchen to make myself some tea.

I saw James crying in Lexi's arms. She hugged him tightly and I decided to head back to bed. It seemed weird how he would always open to her.

I was glad she was there with him. Somehow she always brought us peace.

**Alexia POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I look to my side to see James sleeping right beside me. I tried to get off of bed but his strong arms pulled me back.

"Stay." He said while hugging me closer. I wanted to stay but I just couldn't. "I have to work, we shoot the last scenes today." I said while getting off bed and going into the shower.

I can't believe we ended up making out the whole night. I couldn't help but touch my lips. The warm and tingling feeling was still there. I got ready quickly and left for work in a hurry.

The scenes were done faster than anyone would've thought. I didn't want them to be over because I would have to face everyone at home. Would James tell dad himself about what happened? Would he want to keep it a secret? Could I resist the temptation of kissing him? Would he just want to forget about it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Aww, I was so happy when I read the reviews. I hope you guys like this next chapter. **

**Ps: give me details on your reviews on what you liked and what you didn't and that sort of stuff.**

When I went home I found a note saying that they were all at hockey practice, I sighed in relief. I didn't want to cook dinner so I called for pizza. I didn't do it by Internet because they always got my order wrong and I liked my veggie pizza perfect.

I stayed in the living room watching TV. Nothing interesting was on so I just left it at some random movie. I wasn't even paying attention I just wanted to think. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. Standing there was one of my closest friends.

"Hey Lex, sorry to come unannounced." She said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, come in." I said while walking from the door.

This was a madhouse all right. Our friends would come in and out and come unannounced. It really didn't matter is not like we would be busy anyways. When all of daddy's friends were here and my friends well crazy stuff could happen. Funny thing, none of my friends were my age. And usually when I had a friend that was my age it was a guy that would soon become my boyfriend. I guess the good part of dad not being this old dude was that I could hang out with him like a friend. Sure he had boundaries with me but most of the times they weren't needed.

Katie was a really good friend, being 30 and all she was pretty cool. She would be the one I would tell all my secrets to, the one who would help me get my way. She can even be considered my best friend but it didn't feel right. I had a best friend already, it just so happened she got into an accident and had been in a coma for 2 years.

"So when is my loser brother coming back?" Katie asked plopping herself down in the couch.

"I really don't know. I came back to a note saying they went to practice." I said sitting on the floor and resting my back on the couch.

"So what's new?" She asked as usual.

"James is getting divorced, Jeanine cheated on him, he stayed here last night, oh, and I found out daddy and Kendall had been dating." I said almost forgetting it. Maybe James had been too much on my mind lately.

"Oh finally they told you, it was killing me!" She said almost falling of the couch. I couldn't help but laugh at how dramatically she said it. "Oh, come on. Don't laugh at me." She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." I said.

The pizza arrived and I paid for it. We talked about what had been going on lately, me with the movie and her with modeling. Who would've thought she would end up being a model.

"And was it really gross when you saw Kendall and Carlos?" she asked making a puking face.

"No, it was cute. It just shocked me."

And right on cue daddy and Kendall walked through the front door.

"Hi brother." Katie said in an evil tone.

"Hey baby sis." He said laughing and hugging her.

Katie hugged him back and then hugged daddy. Just then she realized James was here.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Where's Logan?" She asked. Usually when anybody saw three of them together they expected a fourth coming up soon.

"Logan went home." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Anyways nice to see you." She said hugging James.

Right after that the boys disappeared talking about hockey. Katie started staring at me.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me James was here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you, sorry. He and Jeanine are getting a divorce, long story short." I said.

"Oh, wow, finally." She said. She was the only one that was upset when Jeanine and James got married. Everybody thought it was because of when they dated, she said it was because she got a bad vibe from her. I think it was both; you can tell that she misses him.

So I didn't forget to tell her, I just kind of didn't want to. I started to think about what happened last night and guilt started rushing through my body. I knew it would show so I tried to use my acting skills.

"Crap, I have a headache. I'll be right back." With that I went to the kitchen and served myself a glass of lemon-iced tea. I stayed there drinking it slowly. I didn't want to come back with the same crappy face, she would ask too much, or at least I thought. I peeked back into the living room and there she was talking to James. It made me nervous, scared, and jealous.

I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You feeling better Alex?" Katie asked.

"Nah, I think I still have the headache, I couldn't sleep last night. I think I just better take a nap." I said waling towards the stairs.

"Feel better hun." I heard her say.

"Thanks." I yelled back trying to sound normal.

I went to my room and got under the covers of my bed. A couple of tears started streaming out and I decided to try to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm extremely happy.. This is my last week, sucks that is filled up with finals and projects but I'm just glad this semester is over. So here I leave you with a new chapter, hope you like.**

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I woke up to a sweet smell. I looked over to my side and Kendall was still sleeping. I went to the kitchen to see James cooking breakfast.

"Morning James."

"Good morning." He said in a weirdly happy mood.

"What got into you?" I asked clearly confused.

"I slept well. Besides you know what I realized?" He asked rhetorically before continuing after I signaled him to continue. "I've stopped doing so many things I loved because of Jeanine. I wanted to be the husband she always wanted but it got me out of my normal routine. This divorce might be the best thing that may have happened to me."

"Wow, it's nice to hear you say that after what happened." I smiled, I was happy that my friend was coming back to his normal self.

"Good, now go and take a shower, you smell disgusting, and get Kendall up. We have practice in two hours."

"Yes sir." I said mimicking a soldier and laughing.

I went and did as he said. I also told Kendall what he told me, he was also relieved. When we went to eat breakfast we were so hungry and glad that James cooked. He was a great cook and he cooked enough to maintain us through practice.

Practice was hard. We were trying to better ourselves since the next game would be our last although we still had a couple of more weeks to practice. I wanted to go home so badly, I felt kind of destroyed.

"Kendall can you drive?" I asked.

"No way in hell I'm getting in a car with him driving, I'll do it." Said James grabbing the keys from my hand. I don't blame him; Kendall didn't have the best driving record.

When we got home we saw Katie's car outside so Kendall and I rushed inside. We usually said hi very quickly to her when James was with us, she would start making little lovey dovey faces whenever he was around. Katie was still after him after all these years. She never got married or had kids just because she always had the hope that he would get back with her. I never knew what to think about it and I gladly stayed out of it. Kendall and I said hi and after that James came inside. Yup there it is, Katie ignoring everybody because James arrived.

Sick of the scene I grabbed Kendall by the hand and went to the studio. When we got there I realized James had followed us.

"Wow dude you scared me." Said Kendall realizing James was right behind him.

"Sorry but I just had to get away." James said while plopping himself down onto one of the chairs.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Katie. She was suffocating me." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, but it never occurred to me that he would think of it that way too.

"Wow, I never thought anyone would actually voice that about my sister. That actually made my day."

"That was the whole reason I broke up with her, she wouldn't let me breathe. And right now that's the least I need so I'm just going to tell her to stop this crap because I'm done with it in my life." He said knowing that we would know he referred to both Katie and Jeanine.

**Alexia POV**

I woke up but I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt a body next to me, I was afraid to know who it was. But it felt too heavy, maybe it was him. I didn't even want to think about it. He still came back here, that might be good news but at the same time bad. I don't know what to even think of it. It would mean confronting him about what happened last night, I was really bad at that; I plainly sucked at confrontation except when it had to do with dad.

I buried my face in my pillow knowing that I would start to cry soon and I wouldn't be able to hold it back. Soon enough I started sobbing and felt a hand run through my hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard him ask. Why call me baby?

I couldn't bring myself to answer him. He moved myself into his lap and started hugging me and with his thumb drying my tears.

"Stop it." I said while trying to get off from him but he wouldn't let me.

"What did I do?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"James we can't do this to daddy…" I trailed off, then muttered "or Katie." I knew she was way too in love with him and she was my friend, I wouldn't want to betray her.

"What? Lexi look at me." He said while making me look at him directly in his eyes. "Katie is history, has been for a long time. Carlos we would need to talk to, but only if you want to tell him and if you want us to be serious. If this is temporary it would be better to stop it, but if this feels real to you then we'll talk to Carlos when you feel ready to."

"James, but I don't even know what's going on. This just happened out of nowhere. A few days ago I still called you my uncle and now hearing you call me baby it's a new feeling and I don't even know what to think of this." I said truthfully.

After that he got up from the bed and left to the guest room. Who would've known he wouldn't dare to speak to me for weeks


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is my celebration chapter. I just finished school today wujuuuuuu. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you guys keep it up! Hope you enjoy the chapter because I'm going to enjoy a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with strawberries.**

**Carlos POV**

It was the night of our final game. I wasn't so sure Lexi was going to come, she has been acting weird for weeks.

"Carlos but you should know, she's your daughter." Camille said. She needed Lexi to come and help her with the twins at the game.

"Cam, I think you should talk to her. She hasn't spoken to anybody."

With that she resigned and told me she would call her before hanging up. Lexi has barely spoken a little more than monosyllables and when she sees anybody that isn't me or Kendall she runs away to hide, even with Katie and that was weird enough.

I was as worried as any father could be: a lot. I went upstairs and decided this time I wouldn't knock the door. I didn't see her in her bed so I walked quietly to the bathroom; she was inducing herself to vomit. I quickly pulled her arm away and got her to the sink. She washed her mouth and as soon as she finished I pulled her to the bed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked screaming expecting the worst.

"Had a bad food combination dad, I wanted to vomit and it wouldn't come out."

As soon as she said that I felt relieved, I guess I over reacted.

"Sorry hun. It's just that well you've avoided everybody and you haven't told anyone why." I said looking at the floor.

**Alexia POV**

"Want me to tell you why?" I asked daddy. I really needed to tell somebody, it was killing me, this had to stop.

"Yes baby please." He said almost pleading.

"I'm in love."

"Baby that's great. Now who's the guy me and the guys have to approve?"

"Dad it's not that simple." I said truthfully.

"What do you mean is not that simple?" Daddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's older." I said afraid of what would happen.

"How much?" Dad asked being suspicious.

"About your age." I closed my eyes.

"Are you freaking nuts Gabriela Alexia García?" Dad yelled at me.

"See? This is why I avoided all of you. He wanted to tell you, I was afraid this would happen. I wasn't sure until now though, about my feelings, but I miss him." As I said it he walked in right on cue.

"Miss who?" James asked.

"Lexi is in love with a guy our age, can you believe that?" Dad said angry. I looked over to see James' expression.

He was kind of in shock but still replied: "Oh really?" He asked, seeming not too concerned.

"Why do you take it so calmly?" Dad asked and I decided to step in.

"Oh wow dad you're right _why_ is _he _taking it calmly?"

"It doesn't really seem my business, I should go." He said turning around but I stopped him.

"Oh but it is isn't it James?" I said.

"Why is it his business?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, you should ask him!"

**Carlos POV**

After that Lexi left her room and left me alone with James. We stayed quiet for a few minutes but I decided to talk.

"So she said to ask you?"

"Dude let's sit down okay." He said motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs, he pulled another chair in front of me and sat there.

"So why is it your business?" I asked.

"I am the guy that Lexi is talking about." He said looking me in the eyes expectantly.

I saw him close his eyes as if he was expecting a punch. Although I was furious I wasn't going to hit him.

"You can open your eyes, I'm not going to hit you. But I am furious, how can you toy with my little girl?" I asked trying to contain myself.

"I'm not toying with her, I love her. I wanted her to tell you about us, but she didn't have things figured out and I didn't want to start anything with her if I know it wasn't serious precisely because I didn't want this to happen!" He exclaimed at me.

I stood up and walked away. I locked myself in my room. I kept thinking about James and Lexi being together, but the whole idea scared me.

"Hey babe do you know why Lexi left so upset?" I heard Kendall say and stopped suddenly. I looked up at him and notice my vision blurry. "Why are you crying?" He said sitting next to me and passing and arm over my shoulders.

"How would you react if James and Lexi dated?" I asked him, wondering what he would say.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm so sorry it took so long. My brother kind of accidentally erased almost every file in my computer. Anyways I was thinking next chapter should be the final one and you guys should decide what happens...**

"It would be weird, but why do you ask?" Kendall replied.

"They just told me they were in a relationship." I said pacing around the room.

"Oh, ok. So what if they dated, she knows well enough to make choices in her life." Kendall said. He was right but I still couldn't believe it.

"Still she's my baby girl, and he was my friend, I could not believe he would betray my trust like this."

**Alexia POV**

Kendall had called me to talk. I told him to meet me at Logan's. I was going to keep my word and stay with the twins. Usually I went with Camille and the twins to the game but I couldn't bring myself to talk to dad or even James for that matter. I wasn't even sure we were together, it was all just insane.

"Hey Lex." Said Kendall sitting by me on the couch. The twins were playing battleship, my favorite game.

"So daddy told me about you and James dating."

"I don't even know if we're officially dating. He told me to let him know when I was sure of my feelings but how can I if he chooses to avoid me." I told him beginning to tear up.

"Well he seemed pretty sure you were because he fought with your dad. He talked about you as in the referring to the two of you together as a couple. But that wasn't what I came here for." He said turning awkward.

"Okay, then what's up?" I asked.

"Have you guys been together long, or… well have you guys… you know…" He kept trailing off so I decided to interrupt.

"We haven't had sex dude, and what happened between us only went on for two days." I said pissed off.

Silence came between us. I saw him relieved, apparently his biggest concern was sex, I don't know why. Well maybe I do know, it would seem like he would be taking advantage of me but they should know by now I'm not that kind of girl and he wasn't that kind of guy anymore.

"Lexi, I want to help you out." He said and looked at my confused expression before he continued. "I'm going to talk to your dad, he needs to let you figure this out and let you be happy just like you accepted us."

"But you don't have to accept us because as far as I'm concerned that us never began." I said frustrated.

"Okay so I'm gonna tell Carlos he better let you two date and see where that heads." He said. I was so happy I jumped over to hug him but I became really scared.

Kendall left with Logan for the house to pick up daddy and go to the game. He left me thinking. Dad would probably say yes, Kendall always got him to change his mind, well at least most of the time. But this would mean date James, a public figure, while me being known to the public as his best friend's daughter.

**Carlos POV**

I was at home finishing getting ready when I heard the honk from Kendall's car. He told me he went to pick up Logan at the house and also talk to Alexia. I couldn't get through my head how could she and James like each other, they were always uncle and niece, and that new idea seemed so far off from what I was used to.

I decided to ignore the thoughts and went over to the car. I needed to concentrate all my energy in the game, this would be our last one. Alexia would probably not even be there but I knew she would watch it on TV at least.

"Babe, we're here." I heard Kendall say which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I said getting out of the car.

"Hey, lets focus on the game kay?" He said awaiting for my answer while he had his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I said walking beside him towards the lockers.

**Alexia POV**

I hated Kendall a little bit at this point. He would always leave me thinking for long periods of time although this time he took the cake. But I had made up my mind.

I saw Camille about to leave, but decided to stop her.

"Cam, wait! I think maybe I should go, well we should all go." I said motioning to the twins.

"Well lets get them ready quickly so we can be there on time." She said and we hurried to clean them up.


	10. Authors Note

OMG! I'm so sorry for disappearing on the story. I actually disappeared a bit from, well, everywhere. You know how horrible parents can get, specially my dad since he really loves having me in court every once in a while apparently saying that I dropped out of school(he really has no idea of how smarticle I can be). Good news I won the case and I'm back for good and also obsessed with law tv shows. Not the _Judge Judy _kinda, but more like the _Suits_ kind or _Fairly Legal. _ Also I am updating tomorrow for sure! Sadly it would be the last chapter, but I will make it long. Anyways on a second note if anyone wants to kind of co-write a story with me you can PM me, I had an idea for a story but idk, its missing something there. Okay sorry if I bored anyone, if not glad you enjoyed me rambling.


	11. Chapter 10

**And the time has come for the Final Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

Camille and I had arrived to the Hockey game. It had started a bit ago, but it didn't matter much. I texted dad saying I was going to be at the game, he seemed pretty happy about me going, well thats what you think when you get a text back with five smiley faces. I was decided, I was gonna tell James exactly how I feel. I've been sick and tired of being unhappy and I realized that when he kissed me I couldn't help but be secretly happy inside all day.

We found seats a bit far, but it didn't matter much, what matter was that at least we were present here.

"You excited?" Asked Camille.

"Yeah, but at the same time sad that this is their last game." I said.

"Come on, you know what I mean." Camille said rolling her eyes.

"Oh in that case I'm beyond nervous." I said truthfully. I had a bad feeling and I felt like throwing up.

It was annoying feeling like this. It didn't even let me enjoy the game. I wasn't even aware of who was playing against them and at that time I didn't care. I told Camille I was going to the bathroom, it was just too much.

**Carlos POV**

The game had started out fine, just like any other game. So I know fine wouldn't exactly be the term for a normal person but you gotta remember, this is hockey we're talking about. It's a really intense and rough sport, and here, that's what normal is.

I was happy tho, Lexy was going to be here watching my very last game. I thought she wasn't coming but when she texted me she just gave me the strength I needed to even start to play. I was happy Kendall's conversation helped her in some way, although I didn't know what was her decision yet. That made me a bit uneasy, I just want the best for her and I don't want her to get hurt, but still the uneasy feeling was there.

I looked over to the crowd when the coach called me out and saw that Lexy was making her way down the stairs.

**Alexia POV**

I went to the bathroom. I stayed there for about thirteen minutes but nothing happened. I was nervous about James, about telling James that I was going to give us a try.

This is weird, saying us. I never thought I would say this, not just because for most of my life he was my uncle but because I never thought someone as amazing, talented and good looking as him would be into me.

I decided to head back to where Camille was seating but I caught a glimpse of the players going back for a break at the locker rooms. I decided to stay out of sight, I didn't want to talk to my dad or James right now, that was for later. I saw the last players go in but one stayed back being held by a girl. After a bit I realized that was James and Katie.

Wow, she really doesn't give up. It has been years and she still has hope that he will come back one day but what she hadn't realized was that she was driving him away.

Wait, are they? No, it... It can't be. They're KISSING! I thought he didn't like her and he hated her guts. Maybe she's forcing him, yeah, maybe, that's it.

Oh who the heck am I kidding, they're making out. Both willingly making out.

**Carlos POV**

The game had finished. I saw Camille with the twins, no sign of Lexy.

"Hey Cam." I greeted her, the twins were already running towards Logan.

"Hey Carlos, congrats on the game." Camille said hugging me.

"Where's Lexy?" I asked.

"She's waiting for you outside." She said and I immediately headed towards the exit.

I went outside and saw her sitting on a bench.

"Hey sweetie." I said sitting beside her.

"Nice game daddy." She said with a weak voice.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just tired, can we go home?"

"Sure hun." I said, we both got up and headed to the car.

**Alexia POV**

I decided to not tell dad what I saw. I asked Camille to keep that a secret, especially since tonight Logan was having us over for our last after game dinner. Dad would kill James just like I wanted to choke him at that moment. If anybody asked me about it.. well I would have to figure out a plan.

We got back home and I took a shower. I didn't feel like dressing up at all, but I had to. I put on a blue-gray casual dress that was strapless with my black jacket and black converse. I put just a bit of make-up and headed downstairs. Apparently I would have to make myself more noticeable next time. Kendall had dad cornered, of course fully making out.

"Excuse me fathers but I would prefer to have an appetite when we go to Logan's." I said with a disgusted face.

"Aww, you called me father!" Kendall said with a sickly sweet voice and hugged me. We headed towards the car like that. I could get used to having him as a dad.

"You know, you guys should've stayed a bit after the game." Kendall said to dad and me.

"Why?" Dad asked trying to maintain his concentration on the road.

"Katie came to say good-bye. Her flight to England was tonight, since she didn't have time to come find you she said to say bye for her." Kendall finished leaving me confused. She didn't say anything about having plans to leave, but right now I was completely mad at her so I was glad she was gone.

When we got to the house we saw James getting out of the car. He saw ours and waited. He first greeted dad and Kendall, but I apparently was too slow and he caught me before I could even get out of the car and run towards the house. Kendall dragged dad inside the house, yup, this wasn't fun now.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said looking down. He had pissed me off enough already.

"I thought I saw you at the game today, but I figured you would text me if you went." He said leaning on the car right beside me.

"Oh I went." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking kind of sad. Not that I was buying it.

"I told dad, that was enough." I said and got out of the car finally. I started to make my way over to the house but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, did I miss something?" He said turning me around to see him. He looked pissed.

"Well, I don't know, a lot of things happened when you made out with Katie." I said staring him down.

"Oh that."

"How can you even say it so calmly when you supposedly liked me?" I asked while trying to contain myself from not yelling..

"The kiss was just a good-bye one. Of course I didn't mean for you to see it, but I was gonna tell you." He said calmly, so calmly he pissed me more.

"Oh and hope that I would've still-" I stopped myself. "Look lets just get through dinner and after that don't speak to me again." I said trying to walk to the house but he wouldn't let loose on his grip.

"It was a good-bye kiss you know. Sometimes you just need one to get over someone, Katie needed to get over me. You wouldn't understand."

That broke me. And made me cry all the tears I had been holding back since the game. He was treating me like a little kid that had no idea of what went on with the world. I would definitely not want to be with someone like that, who wouldn't treat me as their equal and would use my age to their advantage in situations.

"Wow, I wouldn't understand because I'm just a kid and always will be compared to you. You know what, dad was right, it would've been awkward seeing us together, because you're still in love with Katie... and how she used to be when you first dated."


End file.
